S U R P R I C E
by Miyu Aoba
Summary: Pasangan IchiRuki ingin membuat suatu kejutan di hari ulang tahun Ishin. Bagaimana kisahnya? RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Kyaaaaa…. Minna-sama!

Author baru di fandom ini mencoba membuat fict tentang IchiRuki.

Mohon bantuannya untuk kritik , saran tapi jangan flame saya yaah

*digebukin readers karena kebanyakan mbacot*

Okayy… langsung saja yaaah…

Happy Reading ^^

**-disclaimer-**

**Bleach *of course* punya Tite Kubo Sensei**

**tapi**

**S U R P R I C E **

**milik Chappy Ruki Oguri *bangga***

**Warning : Abal, OOC, Miss typo, garing, gak bangeet**

**Summary: **

**Pasangan IchiRuki bikin SURPRICE untuk sang Ayah dan mertua tercinta.**

**Apa yaa yang bakal mereka beri?**

**Enjoy this fict! ^^ **

**Rukia's POV**

Siang hari yang teramat sangat panas ini , pesawat Rajawali Karakura bersiap untuk landing. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. 'Jyiah! Padahal masih jam 10 begini tapi sudah panas bak di neraka' gumamku dalam hati.

Ups! Aku belum memperkenalkan siap aku. Aku Rukia Kuchiki. Eh! Bukan! Sekarang aku Rukia Kurosaki. Ya! Sekarang aku sudah menikah dengan pengusaha sukses di karakura. Dia adalah Ichigo Kurosaki. Hari ini aku baru saja menyelesaikan urusan bisnisku di Seoul. Yap! Tepatnya hari ini aku pulang ke Karakura. Ke rumah keluarga suamiku, Ichigo Kurosaki setelah seminggu tidak pulang ke rumah. And fortunately, hari ini adalah ulang tahun ayah mertuaku. kelewatan sehari sih hehe. Bingung mau ngasih ala apa atau kejutan ala gimana. Maka,jadilah saya makhluk mungil yang bertawal. *bilang aja udah mentok*

Landing jam 10.15. Tengok kanan kiri berharap sesorang melihatku dan memanggil namaku pertanda dia adalah seseorang yang mengenalku. Tapi. No one's here! Errr. Secara partner bisnisku, Inoue sudah bertemu dengan suami dan anak-anak tercinta. (berasa tali kasih keluarga gitu ngliatnya) dan, alhasil tinggallah aku seniri di bandara Karakura ini.

Bawa koper ke sana kemari. Mana kopernya berat banget. Foundation luntur (habis ini digebukin massa). Dan sialnya lagi, saya lupa membawa handphone saya saudara-saudara. Malang tingkat tinggi bukan? Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berjalan menuju tempatku berdiri sekarang. Rambut orensnya menyala terang. Tinggi. Postur tubuhnya bak seorang binaragawan. Wajah tampan nan rupawan seperti Shun Oguri. *ngarepdotkom* Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah suami saya tercinta sendiri, Ichigo Kurosaki. Dia naik motor matic Scoopy item sodara-sodara *promosi motor barunya author #plak*. Tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya dia tidak suka panas-panasan. Karena katanya wajahnya bisa terbakar karena dia tidak suka pakai bedak, sunblock, atau sejenisnya. Dengan alis sdikit mengkerut aku bertanya padanya.

"Ayah Isshin mana?" tanyaku padanya. Mengapa aku bertanya seperti itu? Yah, karena ku pikir ayah mertuaku satu itu meskipun tingkahnya agak gimana getoh tapi dia sangat baik padaku. Katanya sifatku ini mirip sedikit dengan istrinya a.k.a mamak mertuaku yang telah tiada. Jadi bisa dibilang aku ini menantu kesayangannya. (ya iyaalah… kau kan menantu satu-satunya #plak)

"Sudah kita tinggal saja! Kita kerjain!" jawabnya agak asal.

'Auriliiiiii? Ayok !" jawabku malah semangat 456. *dilempar suntikan sma Isshin*

Aku segera naik ke motornya dan kami segera meninggalkan bandara.

**TBC**

**Kyaaaa…. Gimana .. gimana ceritanyaaaa?**

**Abal yaaak? Adudududu… kasih masukan, kritik *bilang aja minta review* biar Chappy Ruki semangat melanjutkan. Thank youuu *bungkuk-bungkuk* ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hollaaa…**

**I'm back Minna-samaaa…**

**To The Point aja yee :p**

**Bleach : Tite Kubo**

**S U R P R I C E : Chappy Ruki Oguri**

**Warning: abal, miss typo, garing, gajebo**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Rukia's POV**

_di rumah_

Kyaa.. akhirnya sampai di rumah juga.

"Rukia, ni ada balon kamu tiup yang gedhe. Terus habis itu kita dekor kamar ayah. Aku sudah siapkan kue di kulkas. Itu ada gitar, kamu nyanyi yang bagus. Nah kalo udah semua, kita matiin lampu sambil nunggu ayah pulang." Kata Ichigo kepadaku dengan tampang ala tuan rumah rumah yang lagi nyuruh pembantunya.

"Siap Tuan" jawabku dengan tampang ala pembantu yang kebanyakan diperentah.

Semuanya sudah siap. Tinggal kita nunggu ayah mertuaku kembali dari bandara.

****satu jam kemudian**** [kriik…kriiik]

****dua jam kemudian**** [kriik…kriik…ngook]

****tiga j- *dilempar kulkas sama Rukia*

Ini ayah mertua gue yang ganteng nan baik hati, rajin menabung, dan tidak sombong kemana yak? Gue sebagai menantu kesayangannya yang cantik, imut,pinter dan bla blab la *narsis MODE : ON* menjadi sedikit khawatir karena beliau tidak kunjung tiba di rumah. So, saya putuskan untuk bertanya kepada suami orens gue tercinta.

"Kok ayah kagak pulang-pulang yak?"

"Iya nih. Kok kagak balik-balik yah? Emang sih dari tadi ayah miskol gue tapi gag gue angkat."

"Jangan-jangan ayah lupa jalan pulang."

"Gak mungkin! Lagian kan ayah bisa nyetir."

"Kunci mobilnya udah dikasihin ayah kan?"

"…."

"udah belum?"

"hehe belum. Aku lupa"

Duerrrr..! oh maigat. Kunci mobilnya belum dikasihin ke ayah? Apa kabarnya ayah gue yang ganteng *hueek*, enerjik nan gokil di bandara? Apa dia udah lupa sama anak-anak dan menantunya? Apa dia udah nemuin mamak mertua baru di bandara? Atau malah dia jadi pilot lagi? Hehe. Dasar orens ceroboh. Benar-benar tidak dipersiapkan dengan matang! Segera Ichigo balik ke bandara. Sementara gue, stay di rumah barengan adik-adiknya Ichigo, Yuzu dan Karin. Sebagai kakak ipar tertua -?- gue punya tugas untuk mengkoordinir adik-adik ipar gue yang enerjik nan ambisil ini. And finally, kami sukses melantunkan lagu "Ayah" (author lupa judul lagunya apa kayaknya sih ayah. Hehe) dengan kompak.

Well, finally suami orens gue balik dan kami siap-siap matiin lampu. Dan saat ayah masuk, jengjenggg…

"SURPRICCCEEEEEEEEEE!"

Huaaa… so sweet banget! Sumpah! Aku,Yuzu dan Karin menyanykan lagu "Ayah" dengan sangat indah diiringi petikan gitar. Dan ayah, tentu saja awalnya dia marah-marah gak karuan, but finally he knows that we all prepare this for his birthday. Yang tadinya marah-marah akhirnya jadi menangis termehek-mehek alay nan gaje.

And now, it's time for a gift. Ichigo ngasih something special buat ayah dan aku gag mau kalah buat ngasih kado ala gue sendiri. Dan kalian tahu apa yang diberikan Yuzu dan Karin? Mereka ngasih BUKU TULIS! Yaa..mungkin dipikiran anak SD kayak mereka, kalo ulang tahun yaa ngasihya buku tulis. *author banget waktu kecil*

Hmm.. gue, Rukia Kurosaki tambah yakin bahwa my family is the best gift that I have now and forever.

**-FIN-**

**Huuuuuaaa…**

**Tambah gaje gag sih ?*dilemparin pisau karena banyak bacot***

**Sumpah! Chappy-chan lagi jatuh cintrong sama IchiRuki.**

**So, mohon kritik dan sarannya biar tambah jadi author gaje -?- di fandom ini.**

**Please..**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**For my next story **


End file.
